


Paulo Meets Jesse

by BrianJustin4Ever



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 06:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianJustin4Ever/pseuds/BrianJustin4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Italian Paulo meets American Jesse, a student in the study abroad program.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paulo Meets Jesse

Paulo was walking down a beautiful bridge, his favorite one to be exact, when he saw an American man busily drawing. Always interested in art, even from a very young age, Paulo couldn’t help his curiosity about the man’s art, wondering if it was any good.

“What is it that you are drawing?”

The man looked up. As their eyes met, a light, adorable blush stained the American’s cheeks.

The man shook his head negatively before turning the pad of paper towards Paulo. It looked to be a map of some kind.

Paulo felt confused and it must have showed to the American.

“I’m at the university nearby, here for study abroad.”

Paulo still didn’t understand.

“I’m studying cartography, which is the study and the practice of making maps.” The American elaborated.

“You go to school for that?” Paulo asked disbelievingly, probably sounding very insulting.

Thankfully the American didn’t seem to take offense. He simply smiled. “It’s surprisingly very scientific and technical.”

“Must be pretty smart then.” Paulo remarked.

The American smirked, standing up. “I like to think so. I am on full scholarship after all.”

“Impressive.” Paulo murmured, eyes travelling up and down the man’s body, no longer talking just about his brain.

The man was very fit with reddish brown hair and azure eyes.

“My name is Jesse. Yours?”

“Paulo.” He returned, voice husky with desire.

Paulo hadn’t planned to pick the man up; knowing that Americans had a lot more problems when it came to homosexual relations, but the man was obviously interested, if his roaming eyes were anything to go by. It was just too good of an opportunity to pass up.

“You living on campus?” Paulo asked, hoping so as his place was just way too far.

“Yes, but I have a roommate who’s probably there right now.”

“Disappointing.” Paulo frowned.

Jesse nodded, agreeably as he seemed to adjust his pants.

Paulo was struck with an idea and hoped Jesse wasn’t too much of a prude. You never know with foreigners.

Grabbing the man’s hand, Paulo dragged Jesse, ignoring the man’s questions.

They came upon a field. There were almost no people around, the perfect spot for some fun, even if it was a little exposed.

Jesse’s eyes were wide, but Paulo knew he had an idea of where this was going. Paulo decided that Jesse would have to push him away if he was truly uninterested.

Their lips met in a ferocious clash, teeth biting as they fell to be hidden by all of the plants. The only way one would see them was if they were stepped on.

Hands undid pants as Paulo’s lips attached to Jesse’s neck. Jesse’s fingers scratched Paulo’s back, sending delicious sparks of pain through Paulo’s body.

Their becoming one was fast and furious. All passion, no hesitation.

They heaved afterwards. Paulo knew they needed to get dressed soon. It was only so long they’d be able to stay there and remain unseen.

He wasn’t sure how long Jesse was going to be in Italy. There was something about the man though; it just called to Paulo in every sense. He hoped the two of them could get together again for some extracurricular activities.


End file.
